


Seriously. Go to bed.

by BonfireRose



Series: Just Sairumatsu (Shuichi/Kirumi/Kaede) Things [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, YAY THE TRIO TAG ACTUALLY EXISTS NOW, ain't having any despair in my fluff, i really need to work on my larger project but my procrastination says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Shuichi wakes up at 2 AM.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Just Sairumatsu (Shuichi/Kirumi/Kaede) Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Seriously. Go to bed.

Shuichi always gave off strong night owl vibes, everyone said. And they were right. He always had a fondness for the peaceful hours that could only be found by staying up late.

Not _this_ late, though.

Shuichi frowned at the clock by his bed. It was two in the morning. He had finally gotten himself to go to sleep before midnight, only for this?

He rolled onto his back and groaned, his problem-solving skills kicking into action without his permission. He was a pretty sound sleeper. Such disturbances were unlike him. That didn't mean that they would never happen, but still. The bed didn't seem to have suddenly become more uncomfortable. Nobody was around to have woken him, as far as he could tell. He didn't remember having any weird dreams. Maybe there had been a sudden loud noise that he didn't remember.

Shuichi sighed and tried to go back to sleep. But his ears picked up on a faint sound, waking him back up. He sat up and stretched, abandoning the idea of sleep for the time being. He tried to focus on whatever he had just heard.

Was that... piano music?

Shuichi swung his legs out of bed and stood up, puzzled. Kaede was very, very much a morning person. She would never stay up this late, right?

...then again, she did have a tendency to lose track of the outside world during practice.

Shuichi grabbed a small flashlight with a soft light that he kept nearby at night, just in case. He left his room and walked the familiar route to Kaede's practice room. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed. The light was still on, and there was Kaede, playing her heart out. She was wearing a comfy t-shirt and loose pants rather than her usual daily attire, clearly meant to be sleepwear. So at least she had been intending to go to bed; those intentions just didn't quite happen. He had most likely subconsciously registered the sound of her playing and woken up without knowing why.

His curiosity satisfied, he was now reminded of the ungodly hour he was awake at. They both needed to go to bed.

"Um, Kaede?"

Despite Shuichi's hushed efforts, Kaede still startled at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hey Shuichi! What's up?"

"Sweetheart, it's two in the morning."

Kaede didn't process this information immediately. Shuichi had to admit the look of not-fully-awake shock on her face when she realized was adorable. "Oh. Oh goodness, I must have lost track of time." She stood up from the piano bench, a little unsteady, and walked over to Shuichi.

"You certainly did." Shuichi took Kaede's hand in his own and turned off the light in the room. He gave himself a moment to adjust to the dim light of his flashlight and led Kaede out of the room. "Now, let's get you to sleep."

"Can we stop by the kitchen first?" Kaede asked, fighting a yawn. "I'm thirsty."

"Sure. And then straight to bed with you." Shuichi said. Not that he was exactly justified to criticize other people for staying up late without being a bit hypocritical. But he couldn't help but worry about Kaede. Just a little.

He had a bit more to worry about when he noticed the kitchen light was already on, and Kirumi proved to also still be awake. At least she was also mostly in pajamas.

"Kirumi? What are you doing up this late?" Kaede asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing," Kirumi replied, only briefly looking up from her work. She was busy cleaning some spilled substance off of the floor.

"I stayed up too late practicing, Shuichi came to get me, I wanted a glass of water," Kaede mumbled around a yawn. "What's your story?"

"I was on my way to bed when I found the kitchen covered in what was presumably failed cake batter," Kirumi explained. "All I know is that Kokichi was somehow involved."

"Of course it was Kokichi," Shuichi said with a lighthearted sigh. He promptly grabbed a cleaning rag and started helping Kirumi. At any other time, she likely would have protested the help, but even the Ultimate Maid had her limits. After Kaede had a glass of water, she joined in too. The kitchen was fully clean in no time.

"Okay. Now we all actually, seriously need to sleep," Shuichi said, struggling to his feet. Kaede looked like she was about to fall asleep on the kitchen floor. With a little help from Kirumi, they managed to get her vertical and out the door. Shuichi turned off the light on the way out, and the three of them stumbled along, half-asleep. They reached Kirumi's dorm first.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Kaede mumbled. "I know my own dorm is just down this hallway, but I'm falling over as is."

"Of course I don't mind, my dear," Kirumi replied through a yawn. She opened the door and led the others in. Shuichi helped Kaede lay down on Kirumi's bed while Kirumi hung up the apron she had slung on.

"I guess I'll head back to-"

Before Shuichi could finish his sentence, Kaede had wrapped her arms around Shuichi and yanked him onto the bed with her. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep immediately. Kirumi laid down on the other side of Kaede and snuggled up as well, reaching one hand over to rest on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Uh... I guess I'm staying here then," Shuichi mumbled to his already-asleep girlfriends.

He turned off his flashlight and fumbled around, trying to find something to put it on. Finding no such surface, and unable to free himself from Kaede's cuddly grasp, he decided to cut his losses and drop it on the floor. To its credit, nothing audibly broke. Shuichi draped his free arm over the girls and relaxed.

This bed was really only meant for one person. There was a good chance Shuichi would wake up on the floor the next morning. And Kaede was uncomfortably crushing one of his arms.

But he loved those two so much that he hardly cared.


End file.
